You’re the only one
by BillieLiv
Summary: A Hufflepuff in love and a oblivious Ravenclaw. And maybe a SlytherinGryffindor relationship.


_**I made this when I was bored.**_

**_And its based on the song "You're the only one." By Maria Mena._**

_**My cousin was begging me to make a Harry Potter fic so here it is. **_

**You're the only one.**

_Chapter One;_ _a big improvement. _

She walked over to the train, she hated this, she always got teased. Especially by her on house; "Look there comes Loony." That was there favourite phrase. However Ginny had insured her she wouldn't get teased this year, Ginny had spend most of the summer at Luna's house, to escape Ron's endless lectures about her dating. Where did Ginny say she would meet her? O yeah at the entrance of the train. And yes, she was right, the two remaining Weasley's, Harry and Hermione where waiting at the entrance.

"Luna!" Ginny announced as soon as she saw her. She ran at the Ravenclaw girl and hugged her, over the summer they had become best friends.

"Ginny are you sure that's Luna?" Ron asked studying her from head to toe.

"Its me Ronald." She said annoyed.

"But you look so different." Hermione said. She was obviously referring to her new hair, it was well aubergine coloured.

"Your talking about my hair I suppose."

"I think the male Weasel is looking at your body." I cold voice sneered.

Luna turns around, knowing damn well who it was.

"Nobody asked you Malfoy."

"Who are you?" Draco Malfoy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Loony."

He still looked clueless.

"Loony Luna Lovegood."

"Impossible." He said flatly.

"Its me! I cane insure you!" Luna said putting her wand behind her ear.

He looked at her quite stunned.

"I see, I can't convenes you." Luna shrugged. "Lets go." Luna said pulling Ginny inside.

Ron, Harry and Hermione soon fallowed.

"If you don't mind girls we have _PRIVATE _matters to attend to." Harry said entering a coupe with Hermione and Ron.

"Secretive people aren't they." Ginny stated. While walking down the hallway in search of a compartment.

"I guess it will be this one every where else is full." Ginny sad opening a compartment door.

Inside where Zacharias Smith and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Mind if we sit here?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all." Justin smiled.

Ginny and Luna entered the compartment and sat across from the boys.

Justin stared at Luna for a moment puzzlingly, but it looked like it suddenly dawned on him.

"Luna is that you?"

"Yes Justin its me." Luna smiled.

Ginny realized that Luna and Justin where quite good friends. She also noticed Zacharias starring at Luna strangely.

"How have your summers been?" Luna asked smiling.

"Great, we went to many Quiddich matches." Justin answered. "Didn't we Zach?!" He added elbowing Zacharias in the ribs.

"O yes." Zacharias said absently.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ginny said.

"Yeah." Zacharias said, it was pretty obvious he wasn't paying attention.

Justin gave him a meaningful grin. But only Ginny saw it.

Luna was to busy staring outside.

"I wonder who will be teaching DADA this year." She said.

"I hope professor Lupin will be back." Ginny said.

"Same here." Justin said.

"Zacharias exited about the new Quiddich season?" Luna asked turning her attention to the blond Hufflepuff. He seemed to snap out of his trance, and smiled.

"Yep, Hufflepuff team hasn't been this strong in ages."

"I'm thinking about trying out for the Ravenclaw team, Ginny helped me with my practice."

"That's cool." Justin said.

Suddenly the door opened, Hanna Abbott and Ernie Macmillan entered.

"Hiya people." Hanna smiled.

"Sit down." Ginny smiled. She enjoyed the Hufflepuff girls company enormously, she didn't gossip as much as the Gryffindor girls. Not that Luna gossiped, Luna was a little to nice sometimes but she was the best friend Ginny ever had.

Hanna sat down beside Ginny and Ernie next to Justin.

"I have an idea!" Hanna smiled. "Lets play truth our dare!"

"Fine by me." Ginny said.

"Great idea." Luna smiled.

"Me and Zach are fine with it as well." Justin said looking at his friend who was staring at something right in front of him, and that something was Luna Lovegood.

"Great I'll start." Hanna said cheery. "Justin truth our dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever like a Slytherin?"

"Hell no!" Justin acclaimed. "Why did you think that?"

"There where rumours, your turn."

"Zach, truth our dare."

Zacharias snapped out of his trance once more. "Dare."

"Kiss Luna, and I mean kiss for a full minute." Justin said grinning evilly, for a hole year now Zacharias had been obsessed with the little Ravenclaw.

Luna blushed a crimson and Zacharias' mouth fell open.

"Where are you waiting for Zach?"

Zacharias got stepped up to Luna and pulled her up.

He leaned forward and covered her mouth with his, he flicked his tongue at her lips carefully. She slowly parted her lips. He took that of plenty invitation to explore her mouth.

"Okay! Minute is up! You can let go of her now!" Ginny said.

Zacharias let go of Luna and she flushed a bright red. And Zacharias looked pretty red to.

"Okay, Ginny truth our dare?" He managed to get out.

"Truth."

"Did you date Malfoy?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Ginny said getting as red as her hair.

"Calm down, the Parvati Patil and Belinda Brown spread that rumour and nobody believed it." Ernie said.

"Okay I'm calm. Luna truth our dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like the kiss?"

Luna's eyes grow wide and became even redder. She mumbled something that sounded like

"Yes."

The game was rather fun and cheerful and not that embarrassing anymore. But after a while three Ravenclaw boys entered who Luna and Ginny know well; Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle.

"Ginny have you seen Loony?" Michael asked.

"Why yes."

"Where?" Terry asked.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"Draco Malfoy said something about drastic changes." Kevin said.

"Well she's sitting right in front of you, you know." Justin said.

The three boys stared at Luna, who grow as red as when Zacharias kissed her.

"Impossible." Michael said, just like Draco Malfoy had done.

"But it is her." Ernie said grinning.

"It can't be." Terry said.

"You really shouldn't be in Ravenclaw, we told two times and you still don't get it." Zacharias snapped. He was back to his old self, mean, cocky and arrogant.

"This doesn't really concern you Smith!" Michael said to the tall blond boy.

"It damn well concerns me." Zacharias said standing up, he toward over Michael.

"Why are the two of you bad mouthing each other?" Luna said calmly getting in between the boys. "Michael, Terry, Kevin I will see you guys later."

"Okay Lo...Luna." Michael said leaving along with his two friends.

"I swear those are the Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle of Ravenclaw." Hanna said.

"I don't like them." Zacharias said sitting back down.

"Is there somebody you like from another house?" Ernie said.

"I can think of a few names." Justin grinned.

Zacharias gave him an elbow in the ribs.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"Dos he have a crush?" Ginny smiled.

"To say it lightly." Justin said.

"Shut up Justin!" Zacharias warned.

"Okay I will shut up." Justin said.

The rest of the train ride was rather peaceful and fun.

T.B.C.

-xxx- BillieLiv


End file.
